Seus Olhos Verdes
by Angiolleto
Summary: Eu olhei para aqueles olhos, e de repente eu esqueci a situação e o que deveria fazer. Aqueles olhos tão lindos estavam me deixando tonto. Início da Semana Ana Ackles! AU, slash, Padackles


**Titulo: Seus Olhos Verdes**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer: **Meu Jared, Jensen da Ana, nada que vcs já não saibam.

**Beta:** Sério? Ainda tem alguma dúvida de que eu só confio minhas insanidades na mão dela?!

Hello people! Vamos lá... Essa fic já está pronta há uns dias, corrigida, mas a data é comemorativa. Estamos inaugurando a segunda semana mais importante do ano. hahahaha

Que um certo alguém não me escute!

Pois bem, daqui a exatos seis dias (no dia 15/09) a pessoa linda, fofa, meiga, amorosa, amiga, conselheira, e mais tudo de bom que poderia ter sido deixada no meu caminho e atende pelo nome de Ana Ackles faz anos!

E pra inaugurar essa semana Seus Olhos Verdes chega até vcs.

Surpresas virão durante a semana...

Até lá!

* * *

Finalmente. A aula acabou, e eu já posso ir pra casa. Estou cansado, o dia hoje foi longo. Meus alunos estavam agitados, inquietos. Me deixaram mais cansado que o normal.

Sou quase uns dos últimos a sair do prédio e o segurança me olha quase com pena. Deve achar que eu não tenho algo melhor pra fazer pra ter ficado aqui até tão tarde. Não que ele esteja enganado, mas esse olhar me incomoda profundamente. Eu não sou um pobre coitado na vida.

Entro em meu carro, e respiro profundamente. Mais um dia em que irei dormir tarde, e amanhã terei que acordar cedo para mais uma manhã de aula. Às vezes eu queria muito ter alguma brecha na rotina, uma coisa diferente. Minha vida tem sido tão igual, tão monótona, que seria bom uma agitação pra quebrar o padrão.

Ligo uma música baixa no carro, porque meus ouvidos parecem doer do barulho da sala.

O caminho é longo, mas eu espero que possa chegar logo para um bom banho quente. Minha cama... Descanso? Alguém me empresta um dicionário? Já não sei o que é isso há muito. 1

Meu vidro aberto permite a entrada do vento, que bate no meu rosto. A sensação é boa, sinto meus cabelos voando, pela primeira vez no dia estou relaxando um pouco.

Estou no meio do caminho pra casa e paro no farol. Sempre ouvi dizerem que a noite não é muito seguro, mas eu paro mesmo assim, esperando, na rua deserta, para que eu possa seguir. Sou uma pessoa que gosta de respeitar as regras, mesmo que sejam bobas.

Talvez se eu não tivesse parado...

...J&J...

- Sai do carro quietinho e eu não te machuco. – Eu me senti congelar. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu soube o que era sentir medo. Medo. Muito medo. Eu não quero morrer, e naquela hora essa foi a primeira coisa em que pensei. Eu senti o que deveria ser uma arma em meu pescoço e acho que comecei a tremer. Eu fui ousado, mas precisei olhar para o dono daquela voz rouca que estava ali, tão perto, me fazendo arrepiar... De medo, claro!

Havia um homem a porta do meu carro, todo vestido de preto, inclusive uma máscara que permitia a visão apenas de seus maravilhosos olhos verde.

- Calma, não precisa me machucar, eu vou sair. – Eu olhei para aqueles olhos, e de repente eu esqueci a situação e o que deveria fazer. Aqueles olhos tão lindos estavam me deixando tonto. Mas ao mesmo tempo eles transmitiam a insegurança.

- Rápido. Pode sair! – Ele voltava a pressionar a arma contra o meu pescoço, e eu lembrei que deveria ser rápido em sair do carro. Mas então aqueles olhos verdes voltaram a me olhar com aquela expressão e eu percebi que não era eu que estava tremendo.

E sim a arma que estava encostada em mim.

- Espera. O que você precisa? – Ele ficou nervoso, a arma ficou ainda mais em contato com a minha pele, e eu a senti tremer ainda mais. Estranhamente eu estava calmo. Eu queria, muito na verdade, saber o que aquele estranho precisava. Eu... Queria entender.2

- Cara, sai do carro, que tudo vai ser mais fácil pra você. E eu não te machuco. Sai logo! – Ele estava alterado, a voz dele denunciava a urgência que tinha em sair dali. Ele constantemente olhava para os dois lados, como se procurando alguém. Eu queria correr e ao mesmo tempo ajudar, mas não sabia o que fazer.

- Me escuta. Você 'tá nervoso, não vai conseguir ir muito longe daqui desse jeito, não vai conseguir dirigir assim. Eu posso ir com você. Posso te levar. Entra no carro, eu vou pra onde você quiser. – Meu cérebro registrou as minhas palavras, mas as distorceu de tal maneira que senti minha calça ficar apertada naquele instante.3 Mesmo assim eu me concentrei em manter a calma.

-Eu não... Sai do carro, não quero te machucar, cara. – O aperto da arma em meu pescoço diminuiu por breves segundos e ele abaixou a cabeça, para depois olhar para os lados. Ele estava fugindo de alguma coisa, mas com certeza não conseguiria do jeito que estava.

- Entra no carro. Eu vou até algum lugar onde você possa se acalmar e desço. Entra! – Eu abri a porta do passageiro da frente, e por sorte meus braços são compridos e não precisei me afastar muito do cano da arma. Acho que se eu o assustasse nessa hora, com certeza eu estaria morto. A sensação não foi nada agradável ao constatar isso.

Ele correu pela frente do carro e se jogou no banco de passageiro e eu acelerei. Continuei o caminho da minha casa, e procurei ignorar meu cérebro me dizendo que isso era loucura. Eu ouvi alguns gemidos baixos no banco do lado, e isso só me fez acelerar ainda mais. O que eu estava querendo levando um bandido de olhos sexys pra minha casa no meio da noite?

Ele tinha cerrado seus lindos olhos verdes e isso me fazia sentir falta de vê-los – Ei, você? Para onde quer ir? – Ele se remexeu no banco, mas não me respondeu nada. Eu estava a poucos quarteirões da minha casa, então preferi continuar o caminho. Eu queria poder ajuda-lo e nem mesmo sabia o porquê.4

Entramos pela garagem no subsolo, e eu fui até a minha vaga designada. Desliguei o carro e o encarei por alguns instantes, exatamente quando ele abriu seus lindos olhos para que eu os pudesse admirar.

- Onde estamos? – Ele parecia cansado, atordoado talvez. Eu sabia que ele precisava de ajuda, queria tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível. Em casa poderia cuidar dele. Ele retirou a máscara, e eu pude contemplar sua beleza.

Ele era magnífico, com seus cabelos loiros escuros, sua boca pornográfica e seus olhos verdes.

- Na minha casa. Precisamos subir. O elevador é aqui perto. Lá você vai estar seguro. – Eu ofereci a mão e ele mais do que depressa a espantou. Segurando o braço direito se levantou do carro e eu pude ver uma marca de sangue no banco.

- Você está ferido? – Eu estava preocupado com um estranho de lindos olhos verdes que tentara me roubar o carro. Ótimo, era só o que me faltava. Talvez um exame psicológico depois disso não fosse uma ideia tão ruim.

- Temos que esconder isso. Ninguém pode saber. – Ele ficou ligeiramente desesperado, parecia que não conseguia pensar em nada, e eu prontamente dei um jeito.

- Pronto. – Abaixei o banco onde ele estava sentado, o curvando para frente. Meu carro só tem duas portas, por isso foi fácil. Ele pareceu concordar com a resolução do problema. Se algum vizinho perguntasse eu inventaria uma desculpa qualquer de que precisaria carregar uma carga grande no carro.

Ele me acompanhou em direção ao elevador, e eu podia ver a arma por dentro do bolso da sua jaqueta. Aquilo ainda me deixava apreensivo, mas ver a mancha escura de sangue em seu braço ainda mais.

Quando entramos no elevador, eu logo pensei nas câmeras. O que os seguranças iam pensar se me visse com um cara com o braço ensanguentado? Numa solução rápida, e já sabendo onde estava a câmera de vigilância, eu o agarrei e fingi beijar seus lábios carnudos e deliciosos.

Eu fiquei de costas para a câmera, e o abracei de modo que o braço ferido ficasse escondido, ao mesmo tempo sem machucá-lo. Para quem visse estávamos no 'maior amasso'. Por sorte eu moro no décimo andar, e não levamos muito tempo para chegar.

Assim que saímos do elevador, eu o soltei e me expliquei rapidamente. – Câmeras de segurança. Seu braço está machucado. Poderiam estranhar. – Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e me seguiu.

De onde exatamente eu estava tirando aquele lado totalmente racional? Não me perguntem. Eu não sei responder.5

Eu abri a porta de casa e pela primeira vez meu coração disparou, e eu me dei conta de que estava trazendo um bandido para dentro da minha casa. Eu moro sozinho, não sou sociável com os vizinhos, minha família mora em outro estado. Se ele fizesse qualquer coisa comigo, provavelmente ninguém iria notar tão rápido.

- Ei! Tudo bem com você? É melhor entrarmos, eu ainda to com o braço sangrando. – Ele estava próximo, tão próximo, e falava diretamente em meu ouvido. E eu precisava me convencer de que era para esconder o braço.

Eu dei passagem a ele, e fechei a porta logo que entramos. Era definitivo. Eu tinha um bandido armado e machucado bem no meio da minha sala e ninguém poderia me salvar do que iria acontecer ali.6

- Eh... Você quer... Hãã... – O que eu iria oferecer? Uma bebida? Talvez um curativo no braço? Essa era uma situação para a qual ninguém está preparado.

- Meu nome é Jensen Ackles, sou um agente infiltrado do FBI. – Ele retirou a identificação de dentro do bolso, e eu comecei a ficar mais calmo. Ainda podia ser um bandido com um distintivo falso ou roubado, mas pelo menos eu já tinha um nome. Um nome acompanhado de belos olhos verdes.

- Jared Padalecki, professor universitário da área de exatas. Leciono Cálculo I ao IV. Muito prazer senhor Ackles. – Estendi minha mão em sinal de respeito e ele a aceitou, fazendo a pele morna e sedosa da sua mão entrar em contato com a minha.

- O que você faz ajudando um cara que quer roubar o seu carro? Você é algum louco por acaso? Seus números devem estar te deixando meio fora da realidade, professor. – Jensen começou a rodar pela minha sala, ainda segurando o ferimento e inspecionando tudo que via.

- Você estava tremendo, e não tinha cara de um bandido que queria roubar meu carro. Tinha cara de uma pessoa com dúvidas sobre o que estava fazendo. – Respondi ainda o observando. Jensen era alto, com um corpo forte, e estava todo vestido de preto7. Uma jaqueta e uma calça de motoqueiros, luvas e botas. Apenas seus rebeldes cabelos loiros estavam para fora de todo aquele negro, e claro seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Eu estava tremendo por causa do meu braço. Acha que seria fácil atirar com um braço ferido? – Eu engoli seco com a palavra 'atirar'. Ele faria isso mesmo? – E não estava em 'dúvida'. Apenas estava pensando em como explicar aos meus superiores que, para escapar, eu roubei um carro e matei um civil.

Novamente eu estremeci. Ele não teria nenhum remorso em me matar? – Como assim matar um civil? Você não pode estar falando sério. – Aquilo tinha me deixado desestabilizado. Acho que eu não tinha mensurado a situação como um todo. Eu poderia estar morto à uma hora dessas. E exatamente por quê?

- Jared, é Jared certo? – Ele falava com escárnio, como se estivesse zombando de mim. – Você não acha que eu colocaria meses de investigação e infiltração em risco por causa de apenas uma vida certo? Não é nada pessoal, apenas você estaria na hora errada e no lugar errado.

Eu estava boquiaberto com a frieza do homem a minha frente. Os olhos verdes não pareciam os mesmo daquela hora, eles agora eram frios e debochados. Eu não era nada para ele.

- Vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros para cuidar do seu ferimento. – Eu precisava sair da presença daquele homem. A aparente frieza que ele demonstrava me irritava profundamente.

Peguei o kit no meu quarto e o levei para sala onde Jensen já havia se despido da jaqueta estando apenas com uma camiseta branca. Seus braços eram fortes e marcavam a malha, mas a mancha de sangue era o principal.

Eu sentei ao seu lado, mas a presença dele era forte demais. Eu ainda lembrava o fato de que poderia estar morto sem nenhum motivo aparente e isso estava me deixando fora de controle. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera eu queria coloca-lo para fora de casa e simplesmente não ligar mais. Já era tarde, e minhas preciosas horas de sono estavam indo embora. Eu precisava trabalhar na manhã seguinte.

- O que foi? Algum problema professor? – Jensen tomou a caixa das minhas mãos e sua voz soou mais uma vez debochada. Era como se ele risse de mim o tempo todo. Ele estava debochando da pessoa que o havia ajudado, que conseguira tirá-lo de uma enrascada que ele obviamente havia se metido pra nada.

- Você estar aqui é um problema, não percebe? – Quando dei por mim já havia dito o que não deveria. Ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o agente Ackles e ele ainda tinha uma arma. E ainda não dava a mínima pra mim ou para minha vida.

- Foi você que resolveu me trazer para sua casa se não se lembra. – Ele tinha um sorriso no canto da boca. Idiota.8

- Foi você que resolveu me assaltar e quase levar meu carro, se não se lembra. – Eu consegui tirá-lo do controle com minhas palavras. Ele pareceu se incomodar com elas. Por que? Ele não parecia se incomodar em tirar minha vida, mas parecia que o fato de compará-lo a um bandido qualquer realmente o tirava do sério.

- Não foi apenas 'resolver'. Eu precisei. A situação toda fez com que isso fosse necessário. – Ele estava incomodado com a minha acusação e parecia querer de explicar. Mas era minha vez de descontar. Afinal, ele podia ter acabado com a minha vida.

- Claro, a situação toda podia fazer necessário que você atirasse e matasse alguém que não tinha nada a ver com o que quer que você estiva fazendo. Você merece aplausos, agente Ackles. – Eu também sei ser amargo quando quero. E naquele momento eu queria.

- Não precisa continuar reclamando. Você está vivo não está? – Ele tinha voltando a andar pela sala, mas estava de cabeça baixa, como se fugisse das respostas que teria que me dar.

- Claro, porque sou louco de me oferecer para salvar o cara que colocou uma arma no meu pescoço querendo roubar meu carro. Será que se eu tivesse me negado a dar o carro ou ajudar, ainda estaria vivo? – Segurei em seu braço e o puxei fazendo com que se virasse para mim completamente. Só então percebi o que tinha feito, pois sua expressão de dor me lembrou que seu braço estava machucado. – Me desculpe.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se soltou e sentou no sofá, abrindo a caixa de primeiros socorros e começou a procurar o que precisava para cuidar do braço ferido. Incrivelmente naquela hora eu não estava feliz e exultante por ter conseguido machuca-lo, não só fisicamente.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa para comermos. – Eu mal conhecia o sujeito e já havia tido uma discussão com ele. Há tempos eu não discutia com ninguém assim.

Eu já estava me conformando com o fato de passar a noite acordado com Jensen em minha casa, por isso resolvi fazer alguma coisa melhor para comer. Peguei uma caixa de lasanha congelada e coloquei no forno. Demorava um pouco, mas seria melhor que um lanche qualquer.

Quando voltei a sala, Jensen estava acabando o curativo, com alguma dificuldade, e eu percebi que não havia me oferecido para ajudar. Isso não é do meu feitio. Apenas ele conseguia me tirar do eixo com tanta facilidade.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? – Perguntei ainda afastado, pois não queria atrapalhar caso ele dissesse que não.

- Preciso fechar, e isso eu não consigo fazer muito bem sozinho. – Ele estava menos frio, parecia um ser humano, e por isso eu me senti mais a vontade para me aproximar. E com mais remorso por não tê-lo feito antes.

De repente era como se Jensen estivesse deixando aquele personagem todo de fora. Ele parecia um homem comum, com um problema, ali.

Tomei as coisas de sua mão e percebi que a limpeza e esterilização estavam mal feitas. Talvez por que o corte estivesse numa região de difícil acesso. Eu refiz a esterilização do local e percebi que Jensen se impediu de gemer de dor com isso.

- Eu já tinha feito isso. – Ele parecia inconformado.

- E estava mal feito. – Algo nesse loiro me faz querer brigar.

Terminei o curativo e me levantei do sofá para ir ver a lasanha. – Estou acabando a comida. Você deve estar querendo um banho. Posso te emprestar umas roupas, você não pode dormir com essas. – Jensen me encarou de um modo estranho.

- Dormir? – Será que eu estou falando em outra língua e não percebi?

- É, dormir. Você não vai embora vai? – Não sei ao certo o motivo, mas o fato de Jensen ir embora no meio da noite me desanimou.9

- Jared... Você só pode ser louco. Você acaba de me acusar de querer te matar e agora me pergunta se eu vou querer ficar, comer e dormir? – Jensen não está sendo cínico. Sua voz não demonstra isso. Ele está realmente em dúvida. Acho que até eu estou em dúvida nesse momento.

- Jensen, você poderia ter acabado com a minha vida sem qualquer motivo, isso é um fato. Mas eu estou vivo, você está aqui e eu posso tentar ser um bom anfitrião. Você precisa comer e dormir, por que afinal de contas, precisa trabalhar amanhã para não perder meses de investigação. – Como eu poderia explicar que gostaria que ele ficasse, nem que fosse para brigarmos mais um pouco? Ele me acharia ainda mais louco do que já está achando.

- Eu não te entendo. Mas de qualquer forma aceito o banho. E gostaria muito de passar a noite aqui. Será a primeira de muitas em que poderei dormir sem ter que me preocupar, em acordar ou não.

Eu procurei não pensar nas palavras de Jensen e segui para o meu quarto e peguei uma toalha. Ele veio logo atrás e eu indiquei o banheiro. Meu apartamento não é grande, mas é bem aconchegante.

Ele entrou no banheiro e eu fui até a cozinha, tirei a lasanha do forno e separei os pratos e talheres. Voltei ao meu quarto e peguei algumas roupas para Jensen usar. Deixei sobre a cama para que ele pudesse escolher o que vestir.

Voltei para a cozinha quando ouvi o som do chuveiro se fechando. Comecei a servir os pratos, e quando ouvi sua voz, quase fiquei se fôlego.

- Jared, onde estão as roupas? – Jensen apareceu com os cabelos molhados, e algumas gotas ainda escorrendo pelo tórax nu, apenas coberto da cintura para baixo com a toalha, bem na porta da cozinha. Ok, não era a melhor visão do mundo pra um cara sozinho e necessitado.

- Em cima da minha cama. Pode escolher. – O corpo de Jensen era todo trabalhado, cheio de sardas, com a pele branquinha. Quando Jensen saiu do meu campo de visão, minha mente já girava em pensamentos nada puros sobre aquele loiro.

Ele logo voltou e nos sentamos à mesa da cozinha para comer. Jensen pareceu surpreso com o prato. – Eu sei que está tarde, mas depois de tanta tensão eu achei que pudesse estar com fome.

- E acertou. – Jensen sorriu de canto e começamos a comer em silêncio. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que gosta de comer sem falar, mas o silêncio era agradável naquele momento.

Terminamos de comer e Jensen se levantou e colocou o prato na pia, se virando para me olhar. Ele parecia querer perguntar alguma coisa, mas era como se algo o impedisse. Ele estava diferente de quando entrou aqui em casa.

- Você deve estar com sono. – Eu por fim falei, querendo iniciar uma conversa boba. Ele acenou com a cabeça, esperando que eu indicasse o que fazer.

- Eu vou arrumar o sofá da sala para você. Não de preocupe, eu comprei pensando nas noites em que eu durmo vendo tv, então ele é confortável mesmo para pessoas com o nosso tamanho. – Fui até o quarto e voltei com algumas roupas de cama, com as quais arrumei o sofá para que Jensen dormisse.

- Obrigado, Jared. Você realmente está me ajudando muito. – Jensen parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas era como se não tivesse coragem. Eu estava curioso para saber o que ele queria dizer, mas não queria força-lo a dizer.10

- Eu vou me arrumar para dormir. Se precisar de alguma coisa pode me acordar a hora que for. – Eu não sabia o que fazer, então procurei sair da sala o mais rápido possível. A presença de Jensen me incomodava. Principalmente por que minha mente começava a girar em pensamentos nada castos, cada vez que eu mirava em seus olhos verdes e hipnotizantes.

Cheguei até o meu quarto, e tirei minha roupa. Meu banho quente prometido me esperava. Eu segui para o banheiro, e sentia como alguém estivesse me observando. Mas poderia ser apenas o fato de haver alguém em casa. Há certo tempo que eu não trazia nenhuma visita ou algo assim para casa.

Entrei no banheiro, e senti o cheiro de Jensen por todo o banheiro. O loiro tem um cheiro delicioso que ficou impregnado, e me entorpeceu os sentidos. Eu abri a água quente e por alguns momentos fiquei apenas com a cabeça jogada para trás, sentindo a água escorrer por meus cabelos.

Eu estava cansado, e não apenas do trabalho. Jensen me deixara cansado com seus jogos mentais. Me cansava demais ter que acompanhar a mudança de personalidades entre Jensen agente e o Jensen humano.

Mais uma vez senti a sensação de ter alguém me observando. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e eu pude ver um vulto na porta. E, ei, ninguém pode me culpar por ficar apreensivo. Eu tinha um cara com uma arma – que há poucos momentos estava apontada para o meu pescoço – na sala.

Resolvi sair, mesmo sem acabar o banho, apenas para pode ver o que era. Deixei o chuveiro ligado, peguei a toalha e mesmo temeroso, abri a porta totalmente, dando de cara com um Jensen aparentemente surpreso e excitado.

- O que você 'tá fazendo? – Não era a melhor pergunta, já que ele estava encostado na parede atrás da porta com a mão sobre seu membro ereto, e eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas e daí? 11

- Eu... Ah! Foda-se. – Jensen me empurrou de volta para o chuveiro, e me prensou na parede, se lembrando apenas de jogar minha toalha no chão do banheiro no caminho. O short e a camiseta que ele usava colaram em sua pele do mesmo modo que sua boca na minha e rapidamente eu perdi a noção do que estava fazendo, pois a sensação era deliciosa.

Eu o agarrei pelas nádegas e o puxei para mais perto, pressionando nossas ereções e gemendo em sua boca, enquanto ele gemia na minha. Nos soltamos por falta de ar, mas nossos olhares estavam conectados.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Jensen? ( tão inocente!)– Eu sabia que mais uma vez não era a melhor pergunta, mas e daí?

- Eu vou te prender por ser gostoso demais Jared. É o que você merece. Acha que pode ficar andando pra lá e pra cá pela casa com essa bunda gostosa e simplesmente achar que nada está acontecendo? – Jensen voltou a me beijar e começou a lamber as gotas de água que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Eu estava estático pela constatação de que tinha tirado aquele agente frio e calculista do sério só com a minha 'bunda gostosa'. Jensen começou a descer suas mãos por todo meu corpo e quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, ele estava todo molhado, vestido, com uma ereção evidente e ajoelhado em frente a mim, com aqueles lábios perto demais do meu membro ereto.

Jensen me olhou sacana, como se estivesse avisando para eu me segurar, mas ao invés disso eu resolvi mostrar a ele que não podia mexer com Jared Tristan Padalecki. Segurei forte em sua nuca e o forcei para frente, ainda mais perto do meu membro.

- É isso que quer agente? Então é melhor abrir bem a boca, pois ele é bem grande. – Vi Jensen lambê-lo de baixo a cima, e então olhar para cima, me desafiando. Eu continuei a pegada em sua nuca e quando ele finalmente colocou meu membro em sua boca, comecei a ditar o ritmo forte, da maneira que eu gosto.

Jensen não reclamou, e nem me decepcionou. Aqueles lábios... Eu estava sendo grosseiro com ele, mas não estava pensando nisso. Não estava pensando em anda, para ser preciso.

Eu me concentrei na cena de Jensen ajoelhado a minha frente, com aquela boca e aqueles lábios perfeitos acolhendo meu membro necessitado e de repente eu queria mais. Eu queria saber se ele era tão bom quanto parecia.

Eu não fui nada gentil quando o levantei do chão, ainda puxando sua nuca e o joguei contra a parede do Box. Eu ainda segurava seu pescoço o forçando a ficar parado, a minha mercê.

- Confortável Agente Ackles? – Eu queria fazê-lo perceber que eu estava no comando, mas como sempre, Jensen sabia como acabar comigo.

- Pelo menos não estou tão necessitado a esse ponto, professor. – Eu queria bater nele até vê-lo desacordado por saber me provocar tão bem. Como eu o odiava por ele ser tão fodidamente perfeito.

- Veremos até quando, Ackles. – Ainda o segurando no lugar, retirei sua camiseta o mais rápido que consegui sem machucar o braço ferido. Ataquei seu ombro e pescoço com meus lábios. Minhas mãos foram parar em seu quadril, o segurando e trazendo mais para trás. Eu me esfregava o máximo possível nele, fazendo-o perceber o tamanho da minha ereção.

Várias marcas roxas se formaram, e não que eu estivesse ligando, mas acho que ele teria problemas em explica-las caso alguém as visse.

Comecei a descer por suas costas, fazendo Jensen gemer cada vez mais alto. Ele se empinava, fazendo seu corpo roçar cada vez mais no meu, como se estivesse se oferecendo para mim. Mas a parte que eu almejava ainda estava coberta pelo meu short. Era verdadeiramente excitante que ele ainda estivesse coberto de alguma forma.

Me ajoelhei atrás dele e comecei a correr minhas mãos por suas pernas, de baixo para cima. Quando cheguei ao short molhado, a fricção em suas pernas fez Jensen quase gritar. Fui até o cós e com apenas um dedo por dentro, comecei a brincar com ele.

- E então Agente? Não vai pedir? Tem certeza que não está 'tão necessitado assim'? – Comecei a morder as laterais de seu quadril, que já estavam expostas pela falta da camiseta. Ouvi Jensen me xingar antes de falar.

- Padalecki, seu fi... Acaba logo com isso. Não finja que você não quer. – Ele mais uma vez de empinou, mas antes de agir, eu não pude perder a chance de provoca-lo.

- A diferença entre nós Agente Ackles é que eu não nego que quero fodê-lo até que as minhas forças acabem essa noite. Enquanto você nega que quer dar pra mim, mas fica se oferecendo que nem uma vadia, esperando que eu cumpra seus desejos. – Jensen virou o rosto para mim e eu puder ver seus olhos brilhando de raiva. Isso apenas me fez rir, enquanto eu abaixava seu short.

A visão daquele homem nu era demais. Realmente me considerei uma pessoa de coração forte por não enfartar. Mas mais do que belo, Jensen era... Gostoso.

Repetitivo? Sim eu sei que ele disse a mesma coisa da minha... Mas a dele não ficava a atrás. E só por isso, apenas por ele ser apetitoso, eu tive que morder aquela bundinha linda e branquinha. Senti Jensen se sobressaltar e me xingar mais uma vez, mas continuei mordendo e marcando toda sua pele. Era muito divertido.

- Porra Jared, eu não sou comida pra... – Só então ele percebeu o que tinha dito e virou para parede novamente.

- Mas eu vou te comer todinho hoje, Agente Ackles. – Mordi suas costas mais algumas vezes, beijei e mordi sua pele, deixando ainda mais marcas. Jensen se remexia, se entregando por completo e eu percebi que ele não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Isso encheu meu ego, por saber que o agente frio e calculista de algumas horas atrás estava se derretendo em meus braços agora.

Decidi deixar as coisas um pouco mais quentes e abri suas nádegas iniciando um beijo grego que o fez perder o fôlego, enquanto minha mão alcançava e manipulava seu pênis, duro como uma rocha.

- Ja... Jared... JARED! – Jensen começou a gritar quando coloquei minha língua dentro de seu corpo. Eu o sentia tremer. Aumentei o ritmo em seu membro e senti minha mão ficar melada com seu gozo em poucos minutos. – JA...red.. – Jensen estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para se manter em pé.

Eu me levantei, traçando sua coluna com minha língua e o virei de frente e levei minha mão ainda com seu gozo a altura do meu rosto. Com meu melhor sorriso safado comecei a lamber o liquido esbranquiçado, mas ele puxou minha mão e terminou de limpá-la ele mesmo.

A visão da minha mão, dos meus dedos nos lábios de Jensen me trouxe a imagem deles em meu pênis e eu precisei prova-los eu mesmo. O beijo de Jensen era quente e de repente eram as minhas pernas que começavam a tremer. Seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço e eu sabia que sem isso ele cairia.

O segurei a ponto de tirá-lo do chão e o levei para debaixo do chuveiro quente que eu havia esquecido ligado por culpa dele. O beijo de Jensen misturado a toda aquela água era ainda melhor. Ele ficou tão surpreso, que fechou seus braços ainda mais em torno do meu pescoço.

Eu fechei a água e o empurrei novamente para a parede. – Você tem algum problema com paredes professor? – Eu novamente o virei de frente para ela, e quando respondi, estava tão colado a suas costas que parecíamos uma só pessoa.

- Não... Apenas gosto de te ver assim. Como é mesmo que os policiais fazem nos programas da tv? Ah é! Mãos na cabeça e pernas abertas, Ackles. – Ele levou as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, fazendo uma careta de dor por causa do movimento no braço machucado, 12 e separou as pernas e eu pude ver, por cima de seu ombro, que seu pênis já começava a ganhar vida novamente.

- Quietinho e não se mexa. – Eu passei as mãos por seu tórax, apertando rapidamente seus mamilos, e me aplicando mais pressão nas laterais. – Nada. – Desci e comecei a subir minhas mãos pela parte de fora de suas coxas e logo depois pela parte de dentro. Quando minha 'revista' chegou até seu pênis, novamente eu o segurei. – Eu sabia. Uma arma, Ackles?

Jensen sorriu. – Só quando bem usada, policial. 13 – Seu sorriso era luxurioso, e me desafiava a continuar. Eu estava meio de lado com ele e enquanto uma de minhas mãos segurava seu pênis, a outra chegou entre suas nádegas.

– E aqui? O que você esconde hein? – Meus dedos invadiram seu canal apertado e Jensen gemeu. Meu pênis estava duro e a cada gemido dele me fazia pulsar. Eu queria logo estar dentro dele. Saber que aquele agente, que só se importava com sua missão, estava gemendo assim por minha causa, me fazia querer dominá-lo por inteiro.

- Algo... Algo muito pre... Precioso... – Ele ofegava quando meus dedos entravam e respirava fundo quando saíam – Por isso está... Tão bem guardado... Policial. – Jensen continuava com as mãos na cabeça, mas a tinha encostado a cabeça na parede a sua frente, gemendo baixo com minhas investidas.

- Bem, eu vou ter que averiguar isso. Com uma arma dessas, não posso deixar nada passar. – Saí de seu lado e me coloquei atrás dele, e pela primeira vez desde que abri a porta do banheiro eu parei para ser racional. – Jensen, você quer parar, quer que...

- Cala a boca professor. Anda logo de uma vez e me fode, porra. – Eu não tive mais o que dizer ou perguntar. Apenas me empurrei para seu interior quente e acolhedor. Ouvi Jensen gemer com dor e trancar os dentes para evitar outros.

- Jens...

- Já não mandei calar a boca? Eu só preciso... Espera um minuto 'tá? – Jensen fechou os punhos e golpeou a parede. Eu já estava quase todo dentro dele. Tomei cuidado de aproximar apenas meu tronco e não meu quadril do dele. Beijei seu pescoço e com meus braços grandes não foi difícil alcançar seu pênis novamente.

Comecei a estimular pontos que eu sabia que o fariam se distrair da dor. Mas não esperava que Jensen fosse tão maluco de jogar seu quadril para trás, terminando de me encaixar nele.

- Merda! É maior do que eu calculei. – Novamente ele golpeou a parede e começou a respirar forte.

- Posso lhe dar umas aulas de calculo se achar necessário agente ter percebido que de pequeno eu não tenho nada. – Eu disse próximo ao seu ouvido, enquanto ainda o acariciava e sugava sua orelha.

- Eu... Porra, se mexe logo, professor Pada-qualquer-coisa. Quero só ver se é só tamanho ou qualidade. – Jensen jogou sua cabeça para trás sobre meu ombro e eu comecei meus movimentos, acompanhados de mais beijos, mordidas e lambidas em seu pescoço. Senti Jensen tremer e gemer, até que começou a acompanhar meus movimentos com seus quadris.

Ele pedia por mais e mais rápido. Eu continuei estocando fundo, com o máximo de velocidade que conseguia e Jensen apenas de preocupava em gemer e me arranhar as coxas com suas unhas.

Eu queria que fosse pra sempre, porque estar dentro de Jensen me fazia estar diferente. A apatia da minha vida sumiu nas últimas horas depois que encontrei um Agente do FBI disfarçado, numa esquina qualquer, com uma arma.

Eu prolonguei o momento. Eu reduzi o ritmo uma dúzia de vezes. O provoquei com palavras, o levei ao limite e voltei mais vezes do que posso lembrar. Não foi fácil para mim também, claro que eu também sentia que ia explodir a cada vez que meu cérebro forçava meu corpo a ir mais devagar.

- Jared! Ou você acaba logo com isso, ou eu...

- Ou o que Agente Ackles? – Perguntei numa clara provocação.

- Porra Padalecki, chega de brincadeira. – Jensen estava no limite e eu também. Senti seu interior se contrair, me apertando, me segurando no lugar. – Chega de brincadeiras, Jared... – Não era uma ordem ou nada parecido. Era um pedido desesperado, ele precisava daquilo logo. E eu também, por isso decidi que era hora de acabar com aquela tortura.

- Melhor se segurar. – Eu o joguei para frente, de encontro com a parede, e somente a visão daquelas costas sardentas e daquela bunda empinada me fez ofegar.

Me curvei por cima dele e comecei movimentos furiosos que nos levaram ao extremo. Jensen me dizia, com sua voz rouca e sexy, coisas impublicáveis e eu apenas gemia em seu ouvido sinal claro de que meu orgasmo se aproximava.

Com mais alguns movimentos chegamos, gritando juntos, eu por estar sendo apertado por todos os músculos de Jensen e ele por me sentir derramando dentro dele. Juntos, ainda, nos ajoelhamos e ficamos no chão, até que nos desconectássemos e ele sentasse ao meu lado.

Minha vontade era de que ele ficasse no meu colo, talvez abraçados; até que eu me dei conta de que não éramos um casalzinho apaixonado pra fazer isso.

- E então? Respondeu a sua pergunta? – Eu tive que perguntar.

- Que pergunta? – Novamente os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi me fitavam, e eram suficientes para me fazer perder o fôlego. Mais ainda.

- É só tamanho ou também tem qualidade? – Eu olhei para ele, e vi Jensen abaixar a cabeça e rir.

- Muito tamanho... – Eu o olhei indignado, pronto a dizer mil e uma coisas. – Mas também tem qualidade. – Eu sorri, e ele continuou. – Sabe usar as 'armas' que têm, professor. Espero poder vê-lo usá-las novamente um dia.

Eu ri. Gargalhei alto, pois a pose de macho alfa dele havia sumido 15. Eu tinha conseguido um feito, ou simplesmente aquela pose toda era só um disfarce. Não importava o que fosse, eu gostava de tê-lo por perto.

Olhei para seu braço, e estava sangrando. O exercício tinha sido forte demais.

- Jensen, seu braço...

- Não está doendo tanto. Pode ficar tranquilo. Mais tarde nós refazemos o curativo. – E somente um 'mais tarde' acompanhado de um 'nós' conseguiu me deixaram tão animado quanto excitado.

Levantamos e eu abri a água novamente, pois precisávamos de um banho. Jensen, já em pé, ficou quieto, apenas me observando. Eu o puxei para um beijo, embaixo d'água, e nos lavamos enquanto nossas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro.

- Desse jeito... Professor, desse jeito o banho não vai adiantar... – Jensen estava tão perto, que eu sentia seu hálito batendo em meu rosto. Eu o beijei mais uma vez, antes de desligar o chuveiro.

Nos sequei com a minha toalha, abandonada no chão momentos antes, e o empurrei para o meu quarto. Já não passava pela minha mente que Jensen dormisse na sala, longe de mim. E se eu desse um pouco de sorte ainda teria um pouco mais do loiro para mim.

No meio do caminho, Jensen parou, virou e me beijou novamente. De repente era eu que estava prensado na parede do corredor sentindo aquele furacão loiro e suas mãos percorrendo todo meu corpo.

- Minha vez, professor. – Jensen era pura luxúria e eu não estava reclamando. Afinal de contas, a quem eu queria enganar? Eu queria aquele loiro também. 16

- Fique a vontade Agente. O prazer é todo meu. – Jensen sorriu de canto, e eu pude ver que não eram só seus lindos lábios que sorriam, como também havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos verdes.

Eu fui puxado para o quarto e jogado em cima de minha própria cama, e em segundos eu tinha um Jensen lindo, afogueado e excitado de quatro sobre mim. Eu podia sentir o calor emanando de seu corpo, mas ele havia segurado meus braços abertos na cama e apenas se abaixava para dar beijos estalados por todo meu rosto.

- Teria sido uma pena ter te matado naquela hora. Você é bom demais, professor. – E aquilo caiu como um balde de água fria sobre a minha cabeça. Ele pode ter tido a melhor das intenções, mas realmente eu não queria lembrar que ele tinha uma arma na sala, esperando por ele.

- Jensen, você não pode estar falando sério. Você não me mataria, não é? – Eu queria ver um resquício que fosse de mentira, mas seus olhos eram tão límpidos quando me responderam que meu coração se apertou.

- Não vamos discutir isso de novo, não é Jared? Hora errada, lugar errado. Eu disse, nada pessoal. – Eu o forcei a sair de cima de mim, e mesmo que fosse meio cômico estar nu, andando de um lado para o outro e brigando com um cara nu na minha cama, essa era a situação que se descrevia. 17

- Você não pode realmente ser tão frio assim. Jensen podia ser qualquer outra pessoa, que não fosse tão boa assim. – Sim, eu estava indignado por uma coisa que não tinha nem acontecido.

- Jared, quando você precisa reprovar um aluno, você o faz certo? – Eu o olhei, ainda indignado, mas entendendo aonde ele queria chegar. – Eu não podia ser pego ali. Concordo que sacar a arma e matar alguém talvez fosse uma solução drástica demais, mas eu teria que fazê-lo se quisesse sobreviver.

- E o que te impede de me matar agora? Afinal de contas eu sei sobre a sua investigação e ninguém sabe que você está aqui. Até as câmeras de segurança nós driblamos. – Talvez não fosse sensato, mas eu queria saber que fazia alguma diferença pra ele, como ele estava fazendo pra mim.

- Eu não teria motivos para te matar agora. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, e abaixou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros rebeldes.

- Simples assim? 'Não teria motivos'? E se eu te desse motivos? Hã, Jensen? E se eu saísse agora na janela e gritasse aos quatro ventos que tenho um Agente do FBI no meu quarto que estava em uma investigação naquela esquina, o que faria? – Naquela hora, novamente, eu já estava fora de mim.

- Jared, chega! Eu não te matei 'tá? 18 Eu não tive coragem de te matar, eu realmente hesitei. Eu realmente comecei a tremer quando você olhou pra mim. Eu nunca pensei em te matar realmente. Era isso que queria? – Novamente eu procurei uma sombra de mentira que passasse por seus olhos verdes que tanto me encantavam e não consegui ver nada.

Essa constatação me deixou aliviado. Não. Mais do que isso. Me deixou feliz.

- Jens... – Eu me ajoelhei a sua frente na cama. – Me desculpa. Mas é que a ideia de que você pudesse...

- Eu nunca poderia. No momento em que você me olhou... Seus olhos Jared. Eles me encantaram. Me deixaram fascinado. Naquele momento eu me apa... Eu fiquei paralisado, e comecei a tremer. – Eu acariciei seu rosto, mas antes que pudesse dizer a ele que eu só o tinha ajudado por causa de seus olhos verdes magníficos, Jensen começou a me beijar e logo eu estava novamente sobre a cama. 19

Ele não perdeu tempo dessa vez e não me deixou falar. Atacou meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos percorriam toda minha pele. Eu já estava arrepiado, pois seus toques eram leves e muito prazerosos.

Suas mãos traçaram um caminho ascendente, e antes que Jensen precisasse perguntar eu abri a gaveta do criado mudo e retirei dali o tubo de lubrificante 20. O loiro me sorriu safado, mas não se fez de rogado.

Outra vez ele literalmente 'caiu de boca', massageando meu falo com seus lábios deliciosos, enquanto eu sentia um de seus dígitos lubrificados abrindo caminho. A essa altura eu já tinha uma perna por cima de seu ombro, e gemia extasiado com a dupla sensação de Jensen em mim.

Jensen parecia disposto a devolver o tratamento do banheiro, pois não diminuiu o ritmo quando eu lhe avisei que estava vindo. Ele apenas continuou com a felação, e seus dedos, que já eram três 21, em meu interior, me proporcionando um prazer intenso.

Quando finalmente Jensen atingiu minha próstata eu não consegui me segurar e inundei sua boca com todo meu sêmen. Tenho certeza de que gritei coisas vergonhosas 22 durante o processo, e o sorriso de Jensen, quando se levantou de entre minhas pernas para me olhar só me fez ter certeza disso.

- Muito bem, professor. Gostoso por dentro e por fora. – Eu estava tão extasiado com orgasmo que havia tido, que nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Não valia a pena. – Que tal partirmos pra ação, meu caro Professor Pada-gostoso? – Jensen era a criatura mais sexy que eu já havia conhecido. Sem dúvida alguma.

Eu jamais admitiria o motivo em voz alta, mas me virei e fiquei de quatro, a sua frente. Ele não disse nada, eu muito menos. Não era necessário que eu enunciasse que gostava assim, certo?

Com certeza não, principalmente quando senti mais um pouco do gel gelado sendo colocado em minha entrada e logo seu falo sendo encostado nela.

- É assim que gosta, professor? – Jensen deu a primeira investida, eu gemi com a fina dor que se fez presente. – Calma, você sabe que logo melhora... – Mais um pouco dentro – E então, vou te levar as nuvens, meu querido professor 23.– Com uma última estocada profunda, Jensen estava todo dentro de mim.

Eu estava com o tronco abaixado, segurando firmemente os lençóis amarrotados da minha cama, porque ele não era pequeno. E eu já não fazia há muito tempo então... Digamos que o desconforto era presente.

- 'Melhor se segurar', professor. – Aquele filho... Ele mal esperou que eu me recuperasse e já estava se movimentando, me estocando fundo com uma perícia que era de fazer inveja. 24

Jensen era um amante fantástico. Ele mordia minhas costas, manipulava meu membro e ainda conseguia angular, para me acertar nos lugares certos, que me faziam ver estrelas. 25

Eu já estava gritando e implorando e mais uma vez aquele Agente de uma figa resolveu me pagar na mesma moeda, diminuindo o ritmo, chegando a parar algumas vezes, para apenas ondular os quadris.

Mas eu não ficaria parado.

Me levantei e logo consegui fazê-lo sair de dentro de mim. – Fugindo professor? – Irônico como sempre.

- Não. Apenas fazendo o serviço bem feito, já que você não sabe como. – Se ele ia responder alguma coisa eu não sei. Não dei tempo, pois o empurrei sentado na cama e enquanto tomava seus lábios com os meus, desci lentamente por seu falo.

- Jared... – Jensen gemeu meu nome de uma maneira tão sexy, que eu não tive como não obedecer ao pedido mudo dele.

Comecei uma cavalgada longa e de ritmo forte sobre ele, e novamente senti suas unhas em minhas coxas, o que não nego, é altamente excitante para mim. Jensen já estava a beira de gritar, como no banheiro, e eu o calei com um beijo lascivo e molhado.

Nossas línguas duelavam, enquanto meus quadris batiam contra os dele intensamente. O ar faltava, mas nossas bocas de mantinham unidas ao máximo, calando nossos ofegos.

Eu senti quando Jensen se liberou todo em meu interior e meu corpo, quase que num efeito cascata, jorrou meu prazer, todo sobre o peito do loiro.

Não tivemos força pra muita coisa, apenas nos arrumamos na extensão da cama. E como eu tinha apenas um travesseiro, o loiro usou meu peito como um. Dormimos exaustos. Estranhamente eu não estava preocupado com o fato de ter que trabalhar em pouquíssimas horas. 26

...J&J...

Eu acordei, me sentindo feliz e cansado, pela manhã. Ou tarde, eu já não tinha ideia de que horas eram e o sol entrando pela janela me garantia que eu estava atrasado. Talvez eu tirasse o dia de folga para aproveitar com Jensen.

E por falar em Jensen, eu senti falta de um peso sobre mim que estava aqui quando eu adormeci. Olhei pelo quarto e nem resquícios do loiro. Preocupado eu corri para sala, mas nem sinal de suas roupas, ou mesmo de sua arma.

A única coisa que ainda estava no lugar da noite anterior era o kit de primeiros socorros. Quando me aproximei vi apenas um bilhete em cima, escrito com uma letra bonita e desenhada.

"_Obrigado._

_Me desculpe._

_JA"_

Jensen havia ido embora. Simplesmente embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ora, eu não podia me esquecer de que ele "não colocaria meses de investigação e infiltração em risco por causa de apenas uma vida". Claro que eu não era mais que uma noite sem importância pra ele.

Obviamente.

Naquele dia não fui dar minhas aulas. Fiquei arrumando a casa que havia ficado uma bagunça desde a noite anterior e me decidi a procurar um emprego melhor. Deveria haver faculdades que pagassem melhor do que aquela onde eu lecionava.

Eu precisava de mais tempo pra achar alguém, que não fosse um louco, numa esquina com uma arma e um corpo maravilhoso.

Estava decidido a esquecer do Agente Ackles e a mudar de vida. A partir daquele dia, Jared Padalecki era outra pessoa.

...J&J...

_Dois meses depois_

- 'Sai do carro quietinho e eu não te machuco.' – Novamente a sensação de ter congelado subiu pelo meu corpo. Era um dejà vu muito forte. A mesma esquina, o mesmo horário, a mesma voz sexy, os mesmos olhos verdes.

- Dessa vez você não me convence a te levar pra minha casa. – Eu ri baixo, mas prestei atenção. Talvez Jensen precisasse da minha ajuda novamente.

- Eu não te convenci. Você ofereceu. Aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – O loiro abaixara a arma e me olhava com um sorriso encantador.

- Realmente. Percebi isso pela sua maneira de agradecer: fugindo antes que eu acordasse. – Não me julguem, eu tinha ficado muito triste por não ter acordado com ele no dia seguinte.

- Mas eu agradeci. Deixei um bilhete. – Jensen riu baixo, irônico como sempre.

- Claro. Uma ótima maneira de agradecer. O que quer Ackles? – Não adiantava negar. Eu já estava apaixonado por ele, e mesmo que tivesse conseguido mudar um monte de coisas na minha vida em dois meses, a falta que ele fazia ainda não havia tido solução.

- Quero duas coisas. Primeiro quero saber: Por que você me salvou, nessa esquina, a dois meses atrás? – Era uma pergunta sincera, merecia uma resposta sincera.

- Porque me apaixonei por seus olhos verdes, lindos e amedrontados. – Conseguir deixar Jensen Ackles sem palavras, não tem preço. – Segundo?

- E segundo, só quero te dizer que esse caso foi fechado e que eu tenho um par de algemas no meu bolso, mas nenhum lugar para ir essa noite. Alguma sugestão professor? – Ah, eu tinha. Uma ótima sugestão.

- 'Entra no carro, eu vou pra onde você quiser. ' – Por sorte meus braços eram compridos e eu pude abrir a porta do carro sem me afastar muito.

Novamente eu levei um louco, com uma arma, e lindos olhos verdes pra minha casa. 27

Mas, dessa vez pelo menos, eu não pensava em uma avaliação psicológica depois disso. 28

* * *

E o que não pode faltar?

Os comentários da beta linda!

Apesar de discordar de alguns, né Aninha?

1 - Professor nunca sabe o que é descanso!

2 – Entender, queria era outra coisa!

3 - Que professor tarado

4 - Sabia sim! Queria ver se o resto combinava com os olhos

5 - Que lado racional? Ele esta levando um desconhecido armado para dentro de sua casa

6 - Nem queria srsrsrs

7 - Super gostoso

8 - Idiota o professor! Não o meu loiro

9 - Claro! Queria pegar o loiro

10 - Ele queria dizer: dá para você ficar de quatro, faz tempo que não dou nenhuma!

11 - Ele só queria ajudar

12 - Professor malvado, machucando o meu loirinho! Vou te processar

13 - Mostra para ele como se usa

14 - Deixa que explico! Sai ou melhor, entra e sai! Ssrsr

15 - Não gostei disso, a pose de macho alfa nunca some mesmo com ele de quatro srsrs

16 - Isso é sempre srsrsrs

17 - Professor é fogo, tem que começar a discutir? Tem hora! Agora, fica de quatro conhece o Peruackles e depois conversa

18 - Pois é não matou, deu para ele! Que cara chato!

19 - Isso mesmo objetividade

20 - Para o meu loiro foi sem lubrificante sem nada! Deixa de ser frutinha, dá no seco

21 - Bota mais por que é grandão Loiro

22 - Professor desbocado

23 - Todo professor merece um Jensen

24 - O nome dele é Jensen Ackles

25 - O nome dele é Jensen Ackles

26 - Só se ele tivesse doido depois de uma noite dessa se preocupar com aluno! srsrsrs

27 - Qual é essa esquina? Professor tem essa mania mesmo de pegar louco de olhos verdes srsrrsr Ai Jensen!

28 - Todo professor precisa

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!


End file.
